Over and Over
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Scotland meets Canada as a child after being kidnapped by the vikings. He is saved and taken care of. But even after he goes home, he still wonders about this encounter and continues to search for him over the years. If you like Again and Again, please read. Eventual yaoi, boys love, boy likes boy. Cute child Scotland and Canada and Nova Scotia!
1. Chapter 1

**Whenever I watch the iammathewian channel on youtube I get new ideas for pairings… So this one is for Scotland and Canada and little Nova Scotia!**

**You might see the similarities to my FRUK story Again and Again… But this is an independent story…**

**This story starts off when Scotland is a prisoner of the Vikings, being taken to the New Found Land…**

**Over and Over**

Scotland was hands tied with rope, forced to sit on his knees and suffer from sea-sickness. He tried to look out of the small window of the ship, but immediately grew afraid when the Vikings came in the room.

"Hey Norge, either you come or you don't!"

"Stupid Dane, I'm unloading cargo!"

Scotland had been forced out of his home when the Vikings came, taking Scottish slaves to take on their explorations. He was treated as a prisoner, not having eaten since he was ripped from his home. His stomach growled, his hands shaking and head spinning after being on the sea for who knows how long.

"Honestly…" One of his captors came to see him. "So how are you holding up?"

"Leave me alone…"

"Don't worry, we'll put you to good use. You won't suffer too bad…"

"HEY YOU GUYS, WE FOUND LAND!"

"Well, what do you know? We're already here…"

Thus Scotland was taken off of the ship, being handled like cargo. This captors threw him on the ground. One of them started making plans.

"ALLRIGHT, SO FIRST WE'RE GOING TO MAKE A NEW PORT!"

"Shut up Dane, we know that!"

"We need to make a few base camps before building the port. Luckily we brought plenty of supplies!"

"Da. Another ship should be coming in the next week or so. We brought enough food and materials for 2 weeks."

"Hey Mr. Sweden, is it allright is we share a room together?"

"Da. You're my wife so…"

"No I'm not…"

"If only Iceland was here… I miss him already…"

"Oh Norway…"

"I have to run…" Scotland thought, trying to get up and walk, only to fall down. However his captors were too busy arguing amoung themselves to notice his escape attempts.

It was cold, him, only wearing one layer of clothing and the cape he was wearing at the time of his capture, he had no choice but to endure the freezing cold. He began walking slowly before sprinting at full spead.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"STUPID DANE!"

"I'm going to start building a base camp for the wife and I."

"I'm not your wife."

"LET'S GO GET HIM NORWAY!"

"By the time you run after him it'll be dark."

Scotland managed to run away into the forest, but he didn't have a plan. Where would he go? What would he eat? How would he get back?

**Scotland's P.O.V.**

It's so cold… How am I going to get back home? I wonder if I'll ever see Ireland and Wales again… Am I going to die in the cold here? What should I do? I've never felt this useless in my life…

"Qui êtes-vous?"

What the hell? "Who's there?"

"Qui êtes-vous?" All of a sudden I saw this figure in white. It was a kid, he was holding a bear… "Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing… I'M CLOSE TO DEATH HERE!" Whoever this kid is, he's inconsiderate…

"My name is… Kanata… Who are you?" He leaned close to me. He was warm to the touch, putting his hand on my face. "I can help you out. You'll die in the cold here… Let me take you home with me…"

"Can you help me up? My name is Scotland…" He helped me up, even though he's smaller than me, he's rather strong. The bear rubbed up against me too…

"Your hands are tied… You're cold too… I'm going to take you home with me." He grabbed me by the rope that tied my hands and he dragged me to this small cave. There were a lot of bears inside.

I sat down, leaning against the walls. "Can you untie me? I'm really hungry too…"

"Kumajiro, cut the ropes."

"Okay?" The bear came toward me, biting the ropes on my hands.

"I'll give you some food, okay?" The kid left the cave for a little while. Then he came back with some berries and what… Might be meat… He sat down next to me, putting some food close to my mouth. "Say ah."

I ate all the food he gave me, even the meat (and I have no idea where that came from or what kind of meat it was). I felt full. Now I needed some water.

"You look happy."

"Thank you… I feel bad for this since I'm older than you…"

"How did you get here?"

"The stupid Vikings took me away from my brothers…"

"Huh?"

"I guess you're too young to understand… I was kidnapped… I ran away."

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

"Huh? No. But I am cold…"

"Here." The kid sat on my lap, hugging me tight. He was really warm. So I hugged him back.

"Thank you. I don't want to trouble you though, so when the next ship comes, I'll sneak aboard and go home…"

"Non."

He looked up at me with a cute but sad look… Like the kind England makes when he dip his hand in water and he wets the bed in his sleep. But this kid is different… What's the word? Lonely?

"You want me to stay?"

"Oui."

"I'm sorry… I don't think I can. I have brothers at home who need me… But I'll come back. I promise I will. I'll even bring back a gift for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes." I rubbed my fingers through his soft blonde hair. "After all, you saved my life."

"Merci!" He kissed my cheek… "Will you really come back?"

"Yes, but I have to go home now…" I had to… But I didn't want to see him upset. I owe him that much… "I'll promise you."

"Wow. Je pense j'taime!"

And so, we sat there as the snow fell, using eachother for warmth and friendship. He's a cute kid, but way too naïve. I just hope the Vikings don't hurt him… And I hope I can see him again soon… But I need to go home, my family is waiting…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going better than expected… Baby Canada and child Scotland are pretty cute.**

**I'm also sorry I haven't updated forever, but it was hard getting more ideas for this story… Damn when you guys want an update you don't lie!**

**Over and Over**

Scotland's P.O.V.

I woke up, holding the little kid… He was so warm and soft, I guess I ended up falling asleep. The snow stopped falling and it felt warmer than before, the temperature I mean… He fell asleep on top of my chest, but whenever I tried to move him, he seemed to creep back onto me…

"Are you going somewhere?" The bear poked my face. "You said you had to go home, right?"

"I don't know when the next ship is coming, but I have to find a way back…"

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"I have to… I have 3 brothers back home… Only 2 of them that I actually like and 1 I tease the crap out of… I need to go back to show them I'm allright."

"You're really serious about that, aren't you?" The bear sat down next to me. "He'll be sad though… He doesn't have any other friends."

"I promised him I'd come back to him… I'm a man of my word…" I pet the bear, I'm surprised that he didn't bite me or scratch me. Instead he was calm. "Take care of him for me, okay?" I finally managed to get him off. I kissed him goodnight before leaving. Hopefully the Vikings wouldn't notice me… "Take care, I'll be back someday!" I wanted to say good bye to the kid properly, but I think that would've been even harder for me…

When I went back to the ocean, I realized the Vikings built things pretty fast. They'd already built a few base camps and a warehouse… They didn't build a dock yet, but the boats were still there. I wonder if any of the boats will go back to Scotland… I tried getting closer, but it was already getting dark and I had to hurry…

When I got closer to the base camp, I could feel my heart race. It'd only been a few hours, but there it was… Those Vikings built things fast enough, they were strong enough to kidnap me and take me here. What will I do if I have to fight?

I snuck in the shadows, hidden behind materials used for tents and the tents that were already up. They must be really strong if they can work so fast and still have enough time to drink at night… I could over hear the ones who took me away in one of the tents.

"I told you, hops makes it taste better!"

"For once Norge is right, hops really does make beer taste good. Try it Sve."

"Shut up Dane."

"Maybe later… And keep it down, my wife is trying to sleep."

"I'm not your wife…"

I think they were too busy getting drunk and talking to notice me so I snuck away to the boats without too much of a problem. I climbed onto the boat and snuck into the cargo, hiding myself in a crate and waiting there until morning.

I'd managed to survive on very little food and when they sailed back to Scotland and when they were finally gone, I got out of the ship and ran back home.

"Brother, where have you been?" I was greeted by my brother Ireland, who hugged me immediately.

"We missed you." Wales hugged me too. "I thought you weren't coming back!"

"Relax Wales, I'm fine. Same goes to you Ireland, I survived, didn't I?" Honestly, they worry so much that it scares me sometime. "I had an adventure."

"How can you call it an adventure? They took you away!" Ireland shouted at me. "They took your people as slaves, you included!"

"I escaped and found this little kid in the woods." I was about to explain all that happened when Ireland took me by the arm and dragged me back inside of the house, Wales was behind me, urging me inside.

I was happy to be back home.


End file.
